1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to click mechanisms for fishing reels and, in particular, such mechanisms which have a push button to both activate and deactivate the clicker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Click mechanisms are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No 5,556,050 for a variable click mechanism for the lever drag reel and the prior art noted therein. Basically, the click mechanism is activated to push a click pin into engagement with a rotating plate which has detents or holes therein to engage the pin intermittently. As the plate rotates, the mechanism makes a clicking noise; hence, the term click mechanism.